blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yan'Gun (5e Race)
Yan'Gun An entrancing song was playing that night, in the tavern, with the sounds I heard being unlike any instrument I had heard before. A large crowd had gathered around a table, to which I had to push through to see the source of it all. A short man with odd anatomy, vibrant colors, and a single eye, appeared to be singing. Yet, despite that, there were no words to be heard, just noise. When he had finished his symphony, as the tavern-goers tried to give some charity to the man, his little form just bowed and hopped off the table, saying something along the lines of "the world wills me to perform, so I do." -''Davus Chei, elven bartender, meeting one of the many melodian bards in the world'' Performers of the Realm The natural melodies of the world-crickets chirping, songbirds singing-seem to many to just be instincts of creatures without sentience by happenstance causing beauty in the world. However, the melodians are a race that are attuned to the songs of the realms, hearing and understanding its fickle and captivating nature. As well as the sounds of the realm communicating to them, their heads are shaped so that all sound is absorbed to them, letting them pick up on the finest intricacies of music. Noisemakers and Mutelings Melodians of all kinds hear the wills of the rhythm of the realms they reside in, however the two distinct kinds of melodians perceive the wills in seperate ways. The most common kind to see, known as noisemaker melodians, desire to spread their tunes to all corners of reality, having endless songs in their hearts that they wish to bring upon the world. The less common race of melodians, known as the muteling melodians, seek to protect the order of sound in the world. Most muteling melodians see chaotic music as being a waste of effort, and potentially even vile or disgusting. While all melodians do not bolster an impressive size, the noisemaker melodians have smaller horns, both their horns and flesh colored bright oranges, golds, greens, and reds. On the other end of the spectrum, muteling melodians have horns that are large and imposing, their horns being an ash-grey with their skin being dark blue, black, white, and crimson. Annual Grand Festival The rhythms of the realm do not inform melodians of the activities of others who listen to it, but annually it chooses to call all melodians for one of their greatest social gatherings, known as a Grand Festival. This gathering, though not required for a melodian to attend, is when most melodians exchange tales of their travels, play the songs they've devised for their kin, and prepare themselves for another year of life. The festival lasts for about a week or two, and though it is intended to only allow melodians, if a non-melodian is allowed to attend the festival, it is seen as a great honor. Melodian Names Melodian names tend towards being two syllables long, constructed from noises and sounds that can be sung. Male Melodian Names: '''Budskit, Dorei, Larei, Note, Rerei '''Female Melodian Names: '''Budska, Fala, Lala, Reila, Tari Yan'Gun Traits Your yan'gun character has the following racial traits. ''Age.'' Yan'Gun are always born under either a full moon or new moon, maturing in just a single moon cycle, and living to be around fifty years old. ''Size.'' Yan'Gun stand at the same height as humans, with new moon yan'gun typically being a bit heavier set, and the full moon yan'gun being more lithe. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. Refracting the tiniest pinpricks of light like a moon, you can see in dark conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Lunar Defense. ''You are resistant to radiant damage. ''Detect Night. ''You always know when it is nighttime, regardless of if you can see outside or not. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Sylvan. ''Subrace. ''Yan'Gun exist in three kinds, though the third is a combination the other two; new moon yan'gun, full moon yan'gun, and cycle yan'gun. New Moon Yan'Gun New moon yan'gun are the more aggressive and secretive of the two halves of the yan'gun, boasting stronger bodies than their lighter-skinned cousins but lacking their honesty and wisdom. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores all increase by 1. ''Alignment. ''New moon yan'gun are often keen to hide things about themselves, and obscure laws and rules to themselves, making many of them chaotic. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. ''Moonlit Warrior. ''You are proficient in war picks and shields. ''Eclipse Magic. ''When you reach 3rd level, you can cast darkness without a spell slot or components. After casting this spell in this way, you must take a long rest before you can do so again. Your spellcasting ability for this spell is your Constitution. Full Moon Yan'Gun Full moon yan'gun are the most common for other races to encounter in the world, due to them being more open and trusting, possessing more knowledge and social skills than their darker relatives. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores all increase by 1. ''Alignment. ''Full moon yan'gun are kind and trusting by nature, making many of them good alignments, though a few can be twisted into the paths of evil. ''Light of Truth. ''When making an Insight (Wisdom) check to determine if a creature is lying, you double your proficiency bonus and add it to the check, even if you are not proficient in the skill. ''Eclipse Magic. ''When you reach 3rd level, you can cast guiding bolt as a 2nd-level spell without a spell slot or components. After casting this spell in this way, you must take a long rest before you can do so again. Your spellcasting ability for this spell is your highest of your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. Cycle Yan'Gun Rarely, when a yan'gun is born, they are born as having both subraces in one, though only one half controls the body at a time. These are most common from having one or both of their parents be cycle yan'gun as well. ''Two Halves. ''You possess the traits of either the New Moon or Full Moon Yan'Gun subrace. At the end of every long rest, you swap to the traits of the other subrace. Swapping Halves While not every cycle yan'gun possesses two personalities, most of them do, giving each half their own alignment, name, personality traits, ideals, bonds, and flaws. Detect Balance Scores Base: 17 Noisemaker: 26 Muteling: 26Category:Races